Lie To Me
by DevastatingLoveLetters
Summary: "April's in love with you." That's all it took to completely change the relationship, feelings, and lives of Dr. Jackson Avery and Dr. April Kepner. Please read. First Grey's Anatomy fic ever.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**** Hello there! This is my first attempt at a Grey's Anatomy story, and please bare with me because I just got into the show, so if the characters seem off or if I get something wrong please tell me so I can be share not to repeat my mistakes. Also, I have fallen in love with this pairing, but it kind of sucks because there isn't much out there for them. I do have hope that maybe down the line a romance can happen. ****J Well the lack of stories and just the lack of anything on this pairing is what convinced me to write a story for them. Well anyways here is the disclaimer! **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Grey's Anatomy, nor do I own any of it's characters. HOWEVER, I do own this story plot! J Now, ON WITH THE STORY! **

**Lie To Me**

_By: Melody Martinez_

"How dare she? I mean really how dare she? To tell Jackson that I, APRIL KEPNER, am in love with him! And to add onto that she told him that was the reason she didn't want him "hanging" around me anymore! UGH! What does she even know? Just 'cause she's Meredith's sister she can just walk around all high and mighty, thinking she owned the place. And oh, don't even get me started on her childish antics at work. I mean seriously! How can Jackson even THINK she is the right one for him. Okay, I know that may have came out sounding like I do like him, but I really don't, it's just he's one of my closes friends. I'd even go as far as saying after the shooting and Reed's death, he has become my BEST FRIEND. But, anyways, what makes matters even worse is that Jackson didn't even tell me this information. No, I had to find out from Alex (of all people!) whom, by the way, only knew this because he was walking by Jackson's room and "overheard" Lexie. And trust me, he did not let the teasing slip from his grasp. All day I had to here, "Oh where's the lover boy?" and, "Honestly, I knew it would happen. April, you're just THAT predictable." It was such a big nuisance and it just added onto an already stressful day." She was silent for a few moment before she continued on her rant.

"I mean, what does he even see in her? He's just to good for her. He's smart, funny, charismatic, sweet, caring, protective, just an overall great guy. Hmmm… Don't give me that look. He's just my best friend." April looked down at the curious eyes that looked back up at her. She had went for a walk in the park earlier to clear her mind and came across a cute little kitten scurrying around, scavenging for food. The kitten looked so deprived of it's needed nutrients, that she just had to pick him up and bring him home with her. And now after feeding and bathing him, she lie on her bed, with it lying on her stomach, updating the kitten about her newest dilemma. She shifted so the cat was lying beside her and she was lying on her side. She softly stroked the kittens back and sighed, " Let's just hope Jackson doesn't decide to listen to the idiocies of Lexie Grey."

_**1 week later**_

Jackson had believed it! He actually believed it and decided to listen to Lexie. But after the first week was up, April decided that it was all going to end. She had had it.

'_I can't believe Jackson. He actually went along with what Lexie had to say! For a whole week he didn't talk to me, unless he absolutely had to, and even then he was all hesitant.'_

It took her forever to find him, but when she did he was in the locker room, changing into his regular clothes.

"Jackson, we need to talk." The words came out so stoically. He could tell she meant business.

"Umm...April can this wait?" Wrong move there buddy.

"NO, it cannot wait so you are going to shut up and listen, Avery! I can't believe you! After everything we went thru together, after all the support, and conversations, and just everything, you're going to go and believe HER! Yeah, okay, I may not be your "girlfriend" like she is, but I am your BEST friend! Or at least I thought I was. I can't believe I even thought of you as someone I could trust and confide in, when you couldn't even do the same for me! I really was the idiot huh? I had you pegged as this great guy, who was true and sincere and who would NEVER let me down, but no! Your just like ALL the other stupid guys out there! Well you know what Jackson, FINE! Believe her, never hang out with me again, I'm done with caring. Who needs you anyways!" She let her anger, her pain, every little pent up emotion inside, out. Well some of them, at least.

Before Jackson could even reply, she was out the room and down the hall. Unshed tears stung her eyes and made everything blurry. She could feel a throbbing in her head, a lump in her throat that she could not swallow, and her heart felt like it dropped to her stomach. April Kepner had lost it, big time, and all she wanted was to get the hell out of this hospital.

Back in the locker room, Jackson stood there looking at the door April just ran out of. She was right. How could he just drop her like that, over something so silly and that might not even be true because, honestly, he didn't even know if Lexie WAS right! She could be wrong, especially now with the way he treated her in this last week, like she wasn't even there. But, to be honest, he didn't mean to just simply ignore her. He just thought maybe they needed a little space.

To hear your best friend is in love with you is huge in itself, but what made it worse for Jackson was that when those words left Lexie's lips he felt…pleased. This unknown sense of happiness and empowerment washed over him, and it scared him. What did it mean? He liked Lexie right? Of course! So then why did hearing those words, _"April's in love with you", _affect him in such a positive way? He just didn't know…or at least that's what he tricked himself into believing.

_In this life we all experience feelings we are afraid of, so we cover up those feared feelings with lies. We lie to ourselves and we lie to others around us, even though deep down we know the truth. But even with knowing the truth, we eventually lose ourselves in our lies, so to us, our lies become the truth, and the truth has become a lie. _

**Author's Note:**** Well I hope you guys liked it! Please if you have any comments, feel free to share them, and also if you would like me to continue with this story then review and tell me so! J AGAIN, please remember I am new to the show and it's characters, so if there are any problems PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me so I can be sure to correct them. Thank you. ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**** Well I couldn't help but feel like my first chapter was rushed. I'm just not pleased with it at all and I honestly don't know why, SO I decided that I'm going to make sure I sit down and really get my chapters together. This is my first chapter story and well I'm honestly in the same boat as you guys as I write this. I don't know what's going to occur next. I have some ideas, but each branch off in different directions so I decided to let this story carry itself. I write better when I have no restrictions or restraints so to not know what will happen next is a good thing to me. I also decided that I will be uploading a new chapter every week on Thursday. :] I am a busy person and I'm trying to start a new life in a new location so please bare with me. Haha I am such a huge Jackson/April shipper, and I just do not like the fact that he's with Lexie. I have this love/hate feeling towards Lexie. Most of the time it's hate because she's just kind of bitchy and she reminds me of this girl that I just did not like in the past, BUT Lexie does have her funny moments. Lol! I honestly think April and Jackson just work together. They don't have many moments and what not, BUT the moments they do have are just sweet and subtle, (and subtlety, to me, is a great approach to something bigger and better in the future) and, honestly, I just love both their characters and what they bring to the show. Well anyway END OF MY RAMBLE AND ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Grey's Anatomy OR any of the characters, BUT I do own this story! Haha…but still I wish I could own Grey's Anatomy and the characters….and Jesse Williams. Aha.**

**Lie To Me**

_By: Melody Martinez_

"Hey, Avery!" Jackson turned around to see Alex Karev walking up to him. _'Ughhh, great, now I gotta deal with this guy.'_ Jackson turned back around and continued walking in a slower pace, so Alex could catch up.

"So I heard you got a new flunky." Jackson rolled his eyes at this. "Seriously, leave it alone Karev. It isn't any of you business anyways." Jackson kept walking straight forward, never letting his eyes waver from his path. It was the only thing he could do to keep calm. He knew if he even glanced at Alex he'd see that smug grin on his face. _'I swear, I really hate this guy." _He sneered at that thought. Man, he wished he could just knock this guy on his ass again.

"Oh come on, I feel you man. I've been in your situation before and trust me I know exactly how this all feels. Having Kepner like you and follow you around, is like having a patient with a contagious disease tailing yo-". Alex stopped dead in his tracks when he got a glimpse of Jackson's face. It looked like the guy was about to murder him! Seriously, he thought Jackson looked pretty angry that one night at Christina's party, but the look he received from the young doctor now was borderline psychotic. "Alright, damn, sorry. I'll leave it alone." Alex turned around and walked in the opposite direction as Avery. _'Wise move, for a dumbass'_, was all Avery could think as he continued on his way to the ER.

_**An hour later (break room)**_

Jackson was sitting down getting ready to eat his lunch that he packed for himself. Usually April packed him something because he was such a late riser in the morning, but well you know how things are between them now.

It was a pretty slow day today (though you wouldn't be able to tell with the completely empty break room), which completely sucked because a slow day meant plenty of time for thinking. He hadn't talked to April since yesterday after she rightfully yelled at him. Even if he tried to talk to her, he knew he wouldn't get any response. She hadn't even looked anywhere remotely near his direction since the locker room.

What was he thinking? He royally screwed things up between them, all because of something Lexie said! Okay, okay, he can't completely just blame it on her. I mean, he could have talked to April, he could of even asked her if it was true, but he decided to ignore her instead, simply because he was terrified of the feelings that may be unleashed if he found out the truth. He got such an unbelievably great feeling from just hearing someone else say April was in love with him, he couldn't even comprehend how he'd feel or react if April herself told him that it was true. I mean he was technically a taken man so he wouldn't be able to act on any feelings he had. He liked Lexie, a lot, and he wasn't ready to let what they had go. April and him, just weren't meant to be. It wasn't written in the stars for them.

He took a bite out of the poorly prepared sandwich he had. Why was he assuming that April really did love him? 'Cause, honestly, there was a chance she didn't. He stopped chewing once this thought crossed his mind. _'No, no way. I mean April has got to at least feel something. Everyone could tell we have this connection.'_ He looked down at his half eaten sandwich and concluded he just wasn't hungry anymore. He wouldn't even let the thought that April didn't feel SOMETHING between them cross his mind, and when it would somehow slip through, he'd quickly dismiss it. That thought just brought some unwanted feelings.

The door to the break room creaked as it opened. Jackson looked up to see April walk in with her lunch in hand, but she immediately stopped when her eyes set on the lone figure already occupying the room.

"April.." She rolled her eyes as she turned to walk back out of the room. "April, hold up! Can we please just talk about this?" He stood up and crossed the space between them in a second flat. His hand grasped her upper arm, just tight enough to let her know he really needed this, but loose enough so if she wanted to continue walking away, she could.

"Jackson there is nothing that WE need to talk about, okay? You're the one who wanted this remember. I'm just doing what you want. Just leave me alone, Avery. I don't want to deal with this right now." Jackson saw his opportunity, "So we can deal with this later than? Just hear me out, after work we can go to Joe's and have a couple drinks, on me, and clear up this whole misunderstan-" April interrupted him before he could even finish.

"Misunderstanding?". She let out a cold dour laugh that showed just how pissed off she was. "This was NO misunderstanding! You wanted this Avery! You're the one that decided to ignore me! You where the one who choose to believe Lexie AND to make matters worse you were just going to ignore me without even letting me know why the hell you were doing it! We have NOTHING to discuss and we have NOTHING to clear up! Everything is crystal clear to me, now you need to clear it up in your own mind! I honestly never thought I could EVER feel such horrible feelings towards you, but I'm feeling them right now. I don't even know what to say to you to help you understand this better, but I meant everything I said yesterday and I just…I don't want anything to do with you. I don't care if other people might think I'm overreacting, but…I just…I don't feel like I am. I trusted you and I cared about you and I thought it was the same way for you, but I was seriously mistaken." Jackson could tell this was just as hard for her to say as it was for him to hear. She looked down at her feet, no doubt, trying to get rid of the tears that were threatening to spill out over her eyes. After a moment of pulling herself together she looked back up at Jackson and finished what she had to say, "Even though…umm…all this happened, I just, uhhh, want you to know that I appreciated everything you did for me in the past, but that ends now. Jackson Avery, I just can't be friends with you anymore. We can be colleagues, but that is all." And to make matters worse, she held out her right hand for him to shake, like they just finished a business transaction.

"…" He couldn't do it. He felt like his whole world was being ripped out from under him, and she expected him to just ACCEPT it? No way in hell was that happening. "No." April's eyes hardened at this. "Excuse me?" His eyes grew just as hard, "I said no. I don't care what I have to do April, but I'm going to make this up to you. I don't care if I have to keep this up for the rest of my life, I'm going to make sure I don't lose you too. You're my only real friend, you're my best friend April, and I'm not gonna just sit back and let you give up on that. I swear to you, I'll make this all better."

April shock her head and finally let her hurt feelings show. Jackson wanted to reach out and hug her, he wanted to make her laugh and take those tears away from her, but how can he do that when he was the one that caused them? "I don't want you to make this all better. I just want you to leave me alone." She turned around and walked away from Jackson, not looking back once. She knew if she did, she'd lose her control and give in to Avery. No, she was going to stay grounded. For once she was going to look out for herself and make sure she was never going to be hurt by the likes of him again.

Jackson stood at the door of the break room. Anyone who walked by could tell something serious was troubling the usually cocky doctor. His back was slumped, his eyes glued to the spot April vacated just moments before, his mouth was slightly open, and his hands kept opening and clenching at his sides. But if someone looked closely at his eyes, his normally gorgeous eyes, they would see how the crystal clear white was turning a pinkish/red by the moment and his pupils where dilating. Jackson Avery was NOT a crier, he hardly shed any tears when Charles and Reed died, he'd go as far as saying he hardly shed tears well he was a small child as well! His mom used to joke that when he was first born, the doctors had to keep checking if he was alive 'cause he never would fuss or cry. But right now, at this very moment, he felt those unwanted tears beginning to sting his eyes. He messed up and he really didn't know if he could fix this. It was all his damn fault! He just lost the best thing in his life because he decided to be an idiot. He paused and forced the knot in his throat to go back down and the trace of the unshed tears were once again replaced with composed yet hurt eyes, _'What's going on with me?'_. Had he really just thought that? If anything, no anyone, was the best thing in his life, it should be Lexie right? He was lucky, right? Lexie spent all her life pining after Mark, but he FINALLY got her to see past Mark and look at him.

'_Damnit!'_ He slammed his fist against the wall in front of him. "Well, I can see this is a bad time." He looked to his side to see the grinning face of Lexie Grey. A low hiss came out his mouth, as he turned his head back to look at the wall in front of him. "What do you need?" Well that wasn't very smooth or nice sounding. "Ummm…well I just wanted to see if maybe my boyfriend and I can sit down and enjoy a nice lunch together, but if you're gonna be like that then..?" Jackson sighed and closed his eyes, "Look Lexie, right now is just not a good time for me, okay? Maybe some other day." Lexie looked perplexed, but after a moment she just had to ask, "What's going on, Jackson? Seriously, you've been acting so different lately. Did I do something? Did I say som-…Oh…the whole April thing right?" Her eyebrows scrunched together once she realized what it must be that had Jackson so riled up.

"Lexie! I said it's not a good time, alright? Please, just give me some room." She couldn't believe her ears! Was Jackson really acting this way because of a stupid conversation! Seriously, she thought that once she told him that April was in love with him, he'd have no problem with pulling out of their "friendship". She just wanted her boyfriend to stop running his life off of April. He was HER boyfriend! Not April's boyfriend. "Look Jackson, I don't need to stand here and take all of this! Like you said there will be tons of guys waiting in line for me!" He snapped, "Well why don't you go get one of them?" He stopped there. He looked at Lexie's stunned face and shook his head. "I'm sorry Lexie. I didn't mean it. My head's just in a really ugly place right now and I just don't know what to do."

Lexie knew she should be mad, but at the same time she felt bad. She could tell that Jackson was hurting, and even though it pissed her off to know that all this had to do with April, she still had to comfort him, right? She was NOT about to lose him to Kepner. "Jackson, I know it's difficult, especially after all you two went through together, but just tell her that you need your space. You have a girlfriend now and I need attention too. I know you care for her and your probably her only friend, but you guys just need to pull back some. You can still be friends, just you need boundaries." Lexie smiled. She felt like she did a pretty good job. She made it seem like she cared for April as well and she showed support for Jackson.

Jackson on the other hand knew Lexie was just talking out her ass, and seriously her words still came across as bitchy and just wrong. He looked down to the floor and decided to just humor her for now. "Umm… yea. Thanks Lex." He attempted to smile fully, but all that came out of it was a slight curve at the corners of his mouth. "So you wanna have that lunch?" She asked, acting as if there previous conversation did not occur. He sighed and shook his head, "Uhh, no I can't. I gotta get back to work actually. See you later." He walked past her and in the direction of the ER.

He walked around the corner of one of the many halls leading to the ER and caught sight of Dr. Kepner treating a young boy who came in with an unexplainable rash along his side. She looked up and caught his eyes for a moment, then looked back down at the little boy and smiled, making sure to be the sweet, caring doctor that she always was.

He realized then that he was wrong. April didn't feel anything between them other than friendship, take that back, she didn't even feel that anymore. He knew there was no way that he could go through this day acting like he was okay and perfectly normal, yet there was April doing exactly that. He knew this hurt her, because their friendship WAS important to her, just it wasn't as important to her as it was to him. It was everything to him and he would never be able to let that go, but April could and she did.

He decided he wasn't feeling good at all today and he just needed to go home and rest. Bailey believed him, even said he was looking quite pale and she wasn't risking him spreading his sickness to everyone else. If only she knew that what he had, he couldn't spread. He became a doctor, studied the human body, studied all kinds of diseases and different injuries and everything else that related to his field, but, now, as he was walking out of the hospital, he couldn't help but feel like it was all for nothing. He was hurting, he was in pain, he was suffering, and he could do NOTHING about it. So much for being a doctor.

_Doctors cannot fix everything, even though we all wish they could. It would certainly make life so much easier. We would no longer have to sit and endure heartache, we could take a simple pill or have an operation done to take that pain away, but like I said, doctors cannot fix everything. _

**Author's Note:**** Well there you have it! Chapter 2. I hope this was better than the first and I hope you all like it. It's longer then the first chapter and I spent more time with it. I would love any feed back you guys can offer! Please and thank you****. I'm still new to the whole Grey's Anatomy and it's characters so if the characters are off or wrong please tell me and I will make sure to fix it in the future. I understand April is very emotional in this and she is taking the whole "Avery ignoring her" to the heart and that's simply because, to her, Jackson was her only friend and I want to tell you now that more will play into her reaction later. You'll start to see why she was so hurt and why she is taking such drastic measures. So today is Saturday and I am glad to get this chapter up. Hopefully, I can get chapter 3 up by Thursday and then from then on every Thursday a new chapter will be released. I really hope this please you guys and I would love to know what you think. Maybe throw in some ideas or even things you guys might think will happen in the future. Haha but yea, on another note! I would absolutely LOVE LOVE LOVE if one or more (hopefully more) of you post your own Jackson/April stories, because like I said I'm really loving this couple, but there are like hardly any stories for them. Well that I can find. I just would really love reading a new story with this pairing. But okay! Anyways, well thanks for reading and I hope you guys are pleased with this chapter. Chapter 3 will be out on Thursday hopefully, MAYBE sooner. You never know. Hehe but yea! Until next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**** So I was kind of bumbed out because the Grey's Anatomy rerun was one I already saw. I mean I haven't watched MANY episodes, but COME ON! Of course it had to be one I HAVE watched. But anyways! Here is the DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of it's characters. NOW, as promised, here is chapter 3 of Lie To Me. **

**Lie To Me**

_By: Melody Martinez_

April watched, from where she was standing by the young boy, as Jackson talked to Bailey. She watched as he turned to walk in the direction of the locker room. She sighed, she really did feel bad, but at the same time she felt like she shouldn't. Jackson was the one who chose to ignore her, to throw their friendship away over some stupid lie. Couldn't he see that Lexie was only saying that stuff because she was a jealous bitch. Seriously, she was! April is not one to throw around such vulgar words and she definitely did not like directing such vulgar comments towards people, even people she didn't like, but she decided Lexie was the exception.

She turned her attention back to the young boy sitting in front of her and checked his temperature. She was jotting down the information she obtained on the boy on his chart when she felt his little hand tap her shoulder. She looked up to see what he needed and he just smiled and pointed in the direction Jackson was at earlier. April turned to look and seen Jackson walking back towards the ER in his regular attire. He was looking down as he walked, his face scrunched up like he was debating about something in his mind. She was so mad at him for what he did, but right now, as she watched him walk towards the elevator, she couldn't help but wish he'd just look up at her. If he did, then she'd know. It would be a simple look, but it would be the most important one as well. It would show that he cared. That it wasn't just her in this friendship. That she did mean something to him. If only he'd just look back,…but it didn't happen. He kept walking with his head down and his face scrunched.

April looked back down at the young boy's chart and breathed in a shaky breath. She fooled herself again. She fooled herself into thinking that he really did care. _'I should have known.'_ She was startled out of her thoughts when she felt two small hands lightly slap against her cheeks and lift her head. She looked at the little boy's puzzled and saddened face. He was so young, yet, it was like he knew something was wrong. He pouted at her and made a silly noise like he was trying to make her laugh. It worked, she chuckled lightly, but that triggered an unwanted, unshed tear to slide out of her left eye. This made the little boy frown even more. His frown quickly turned to a smile though, and before April could even process what was going on, the little boy had thrown his short little arms around her neck and hugged her tightly.

"HUG!" It was the first actual word that he used today. April smiled and hugged him back. "Thank you." He let go of her and April went back to finishing his chart. She couldn't help the small smile that remained on her lips. The young boy went back to giggling and playing with a stuffed panda bear that he brought with him to the hospital.

April diagnosed the rash to be a simple heat rash. She subscribed some over the counter ointment to the worried mother and told her if there are any new symptoms then to bring the child back in immediately. It helped ease the mother's mind, but April could tell she was still pretty worried.

Before the mother and her son could leave the hospital, the little boy turned around and ran back towards April. He stopped right in front of her and extended his arms out. In his hands rested that little stuffed panda bear. April knew he wanted her to take it, but she couldn't possibly. "Oh, no! That's okay! I really appreciate it, but I couldn't possibly take your doll." He shook his head no, and hugged the panda bear, "Noooo, you keep him. He make you feel better. Just hug him!" The way he talked was so cute. He was the young age of three and yet he was already being so kind and caring.

April smiled at him and knelt down, so she could be eye level with him. He held the panda doll out to her again and she chuckled. "Thank you so much." She took the doll from his hands and he smiled so brightly at her. He then rushed forward and threw his arms around her once more. She almost lost her balance from the sudden impact of his body, but she was able to gain it back at the last moment and return his hug. He pulled away from her and ran towards him mother. April stood back up and watched as the two walked toward the same elevator Jackson walked to earlier. She sighed when the thought of him crossed her mind. She looked down at the small stuffed bear in her hands and she smiled. He was right. It did make her feel better. She put the small bear in her lab coat pocket with the head and two little arms sticking out. She walked towards the desk in the middle of the ER to get the information on her next patient.

"Now what's going on with you today?" April looked up to see Bailey standing beside her, looking down at a document. "Oh, nothing. Why do you ask?" Bailey rested the paper back down and looked at April, "Really? I think anyone could tell there is something eating at you. Even that little boy could tell, now spill it. What's got your head so preoccupied that you can hardly even focus on your job?" _'Damn! Was it really that obvious?'_ April sighed and looked back down at the papers in front of her. "Really, it's nothing. I'm fine, just tired." Bailey rolled her eyes, "Mmhmmm, well when you're ready to talk then you can come find me." Bailey took her file and walked away in the direction of one of the patients waiting in the ER.

April let her head drop down and rest against the top of the desk. '_Why is this so HARD?'_ She pulled herself back in a standing position and decided to just work none stop today. If she was too busy to think, then Jackson wouldn't cross her mind.

_Four hours later (End of April's shift) _

April walked into the frat house, completely drained and exhausted. All she wanted to do was head upstairs to her room and crash, but her stomach had a different idea and her mouth was completely dried. She hadn't eaten anything since breakfast, because her lunch break was ruined by the presence of a certain doctor. She dragged herself over to the kitchen and decided to make a quick sandwich. She got out all the ingredients she liked in her sandwiches and started putting together her late lunch. Once she was done with putting it all together and putting back all the ingredients, she grabbed herself a bottle of water and walked over to the table with her sandwich. She sat down and took a bite of it, that's when she realized it was strangely quiet in the normally chaotic house. She deduced that everyone must be out at the moment. She smiled, _'Perfect'_.

After she was done with her quick lunch and water, she decided she'd go take a nice, quiet, relaxing shower. She hurried up to her room and grabbed some extra clothes. She ran to the bathroom, trying to hurry before someone decided to come home and ruin her plans to relax. She got to the bathroom door and was about to open it when all of a sudden it swung open and she smacked into something, or more like someone. The force was so strong that April was sent falling backwards, landing on her butt. She had scrunched her eyes close before she landed, but still as she sat there on the floor a moment later she still hadn't opened them. "Ouch." She managed to mumble out before she heard the person who caused her to fall speak. "Are you okay?" Her eyes shot open but she didn't look up just yet. _'Oh great! It just HAD to be him!'_

"Umm, I'm fine Dr. Sloan, but if you don't mind my asking, ummm, what are you doing here?" Well it was a good question right? I mean last time she checked Mark wasn't living in this crazy house. "Well, April, if you must know, I'm just crashing here for a few nights. My place is…well indisposed at the moment." April gave him a confused look, _'How can a house be sick?'_ He sighed. "Mold. My landlord found mold during an inspection and they have to clean it out before I can go back there. I'm only going to stay here for a couple nights then I'm gone, though, I don't see why it should concern you, since this house doesn't really belong to you." April just continued to stare at him from her position on the floor. His words weren't said in a snobby way, not at all, but there was just something about this man that intimidated April. Maybe it was just because he has been around the hospital for some time now, he held seniority, or maybe it was just because April could never think straight when he was around. She didn't like the man in that way, but she sure as hell was attracted to him. What women isn't?

"So, April, are you going to sit there on your ass and stare at me this entire time or are you going to get up and let me through?" He said this with a smirk. He knew exactly what he was doing to her and he was enjoying it. Jackson took Lexie from him, so why couldn't he take April away from Jackson? When he asked Derek if he could stay here a few nights, he didn't plan doing this at all, but now that he's here, why shouldn't he use his Sloan-charm to get back at 'Dr. Pretty-Eyes'.

"Oh uh-umm yeah! Sorry Dr. Sloan!" She jumped up and stepped aside so he could get by. He took one step out the door and stopped and turned his head to look at April. "Hey, April, do me a favor. Drop the formalities well I'm here. Just call me Mark." He sent her one last breath taking smile before turning towards the stairs and descending down them.

April stood there for a few more moments, completely shocked and embarrassed about what just happened. She shook her head to snap herself out of her shock and rushed into the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

_Jealousy is an ugly thing, and it can make all people react in such ugly ways, but underneath it all jealousy is made from something so beautiful, so sweet, so pure. Jealousy is made from love, but everyone should be aware that love also has it's dark side. Love itself can make ANYONE do crazy things. _

**Author's Note:**** I am so, so, so sorry! I just got caught up with the news and everything about the Tsunami. I live in San Diego so we got a Tsunami warning as well, but I don't think it'll be anything to devastating here. Let us all pray for everyone that is affected by this though. I have a friend who lives in Hawaii so I will definitely be up watching everything I can on this. Thank you and please enjoy this chapter and review. Will appreciate it very much! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**** So a new episode of Grey's Anatomy NEXT WEEK! Finally! Lol and then the following week the MUSICAL episode will be out! Yay! Celebrate! Haha so anyways, sorry this is a day late, but I fell asleep super early yesterday so I couldn't post this in time. Well I hope you enjoy, and please review! I'd appreciate it a lot! **

**Disclaimer:**** Ughh…I'm tired of writing this, BUT here we go, I do not own Grey's Anatomy, nor do I own any of it's characters. HOWEVER, I do own this story plot so yea! ENJOY! **

**Lie To Me**

_By: DevastatingLoveLetters_

'_Two damn days and Dr. McSteamy, or whatever the women are calling him now-a-days, is already ruining my life. Well, my life was already in ruins, but he sure as hell is making it ten times worse! Why did he have to stay at Derek and Meredith's house? And when is his damn house gonna be fixed!' _Jackson was fortunate enough to have this particular day off. He was on call, but the hospital had been so surprisingly slow that Bailey sent him and Karev home early. Of course, Alex took this opportunity to run off and prepare something extravagant for the new Obstetrician that he was currently wooing, but Jackson decided to just go home, lie in bed, and relax. After these last two days, he certainly needed it.

April still hadn't talked to him or looked at him, which he understood, considering what an ass he was being, but what got to him was that it seemed like she didn't even care. Like, she had no problem at all with all of this, but here he is, feeling like death itself, is knocking at his front door. He tried to not care. He tried to act like all of this was nothing and he was perfectly fine, but how could he pull that off when he did care? When this meant the whole world to him? When he was not perfectly fine? How could he pull it off? The simple answer to that was, he couldn't.

Having Sloan stay at the house only added to his problems. Since he's been there Jackson and Lexie hadn't had one real conversation with each other. Jackson wasn't stupid, he knew that Lexie was still in love with Mark, but he was a man, and he was stubborn. He wasn't planning on losing Lexie to Mark. No way! But this thought disappeared from his mind after the first day when he realized maybe Sloan wasn't after Lexie, but after April instead. It pissed him off to no end. _'What the hell is Sloan's deal? Does he wanna bed all the female doctors at Seattle Grace?'_ Jackson sneered. _'Man, I hate that guy so much!'_

Jackson was sprawled out on his back with his hands tucked behind his head. He laid there for what felt like hours, just thinking about all the 'incidents' that Mark and April seemed to brush against each other or share a flirty banter. Well it was mostly Mark that would do those things, but April wouldn't stop him. Jackson sighed. He really shouldn't pin this on April. The girl may be smart, but when it came to flirting and THOSE kinds of 'hints', she was completely oblivious. This was all Mark's doing. He was the one crossing the line with April. _'Well I'll be damned, if he gets with her. There is no way in hell I'll ever let April go out with that over-sexed, cocky, arrogant, asshole.'_

Jackson sat up in bed and looked around for a shirt to throw on. He located one on the chair by his bed and pulled it on. He had been so bothered by everything going on with April, when he should have been paying attention to the other female, the one he was dating, the one that was slipping from his grasp. It wasn't like he didn't notice. He DID. He noticed that Lexie was witnessing everything going on between Mark and April as well. He could tell that underneath her calm demeanor, her blood was boiling. He knew that she was jealous as hell, and that she wanted to just walk over there and claim Mark as hers, just so April would back off. He noticed all of this, he just couldn't bring himself to care about it much. He really didn't know what was happening between them, and to be honest he didn't care anymore. If anything, he was just hoping for the day when Lexie would come up to him and say, "Look Jackson, we're just not working out." It would make a lot of things easier, if she'd just do that. He wouldn't have to pretend like he cared anymore, Lexie wouldn't have to pretend like she didn't care for Mark anymore, and Mark would back the fuck off of April.

Jackson shook his head. He really just needed a nice cold drink. He made his way to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door. There were no beers in sight. He sighed ,_ 'Perfect.'_ He saw the bottle of waters lined up on the bottom shelf and grabbed one of them. It was better than nothing. He twisted off the cap and brought the bottle to his lips. The cold liquid sliding down his throat felt nice. He had just pulled the bottle away from his mouth when he heard the front door open. He heard the familiar laugh of April's and couldn't help but smile slightly as well, but when he heard the voice of Dr. Sloan, that smile was completely wiped away.

"Wow, I can't believe the hospital was so slow today! It's quite amazing really. It feels nice to get off this early." Jackson could here the soft sigh that escaped her lips after she finished talking. She walked into the living room and lied back on the couch, Mark following her, of course. He chuckled, "Yeah, it sure is. Why is it so quiet in here? Didn't Bailey say she let the two loud mouths out early too? I wonder where those two ran off to." Jackson almost rushed out at that moment to go and wipe that damn smirk, he knew Sloan was wearing, off. He stopped when he heard April's soft voice reply, "Well you know Karev's probably off wooing the new Obstetrician and as for Jackson, he's probably off catering to all of Lexie's precious needs. Ugh, they really are quite perfect for each other." He heard Mark chuckle again. Jackson sneered, _'This asshole is up to something. I know it.'_ Mark's voice, hindered all further thoughts in Jackson's mind. "And why do you say that?" April sighed, "They're both idiots and they don't care about anyone else's feelings, BUT their own. They're both just,…I really hate them two." Jackson froze.

His heart was racing and he couldn't think of anything. He didn't want any of this. He never thought April would say those words. _'I really hate them two.'_ It repeated over and over in his mind. When he blinked he saw the words engraved on the inside of his eyelids. She hated him, and it was all his fault. After a long moment of silence, Jackson heard Mark clear his voice before he spoke, "Are you sure you really hate them? I mean, okay, I'm pretty sure you and Lexie don't like each other, but Jackson? Do you really hate him? I know you've guys been through a lot together, considering everything that happened with the shooting. Can you really say you hate him JUST because he took some wrong advice from Lexie?" It was quiet for awhile. Jackson knew that April was thinking about Mark's words. He may hate Mark, but he sure did hope April would listen to him, even though Jackson was sure this was probably some big scheme of his. She finally spoke up, "I'm just so mad at him. I'm tired of always being the one people walk away from. I'm tired of always being left behind to pick up all the shattered remains of myself. I don't hate Jackson, but at the same time I do. After Reed's death, I didn't think I'd EVER find someone to trust in again, but I was wrong,…well at least I thought I was. Jackson took care of me though, and I really appreciated it, but now I just feel like it was all a lie. I feel like everything is just so wrong. I feel like all those moments were just so horribly wrong. Like I was violated emotionally." A quiet chuckle left her mouth before she went on, "I know that sounds stupid, but that's how I feel. I put so much emotion, feelings into this friendship, I cried to him, I told him things I would never tell anyone else, I even told him things I never told Reed, and in the end, I watched him throw it out the window, over some stupid girl!" Jackson could hear Aprils soft sobs. He then heard those soft sobs become muffled. He could picture it in his head perfectly. Mark was comforting April. He was sitting on that couch holding her, like he had done countless of times. Except, Mark was the one violating her! He was the one using all of this for his gain. Jackson knew Mark was just trying to score points.

He couldn't help the vicious growl that passed his lips as he made his way to the living room. He stood in the walkway witnessing Mark hold April so closely, so caringly, neither of them noticing him. He cleared his throat to gain the attention of the two. They both looked over at him. April gasped and stood up. Mark stayed where he was at and smirked. "There you are Avery? I was wondering why it was so quiet here, you must have been out." Jackson just glared at Mark, "What's going on here?" Mark stood up, completely blocking April from his view. "Don't worry about it. It really isn't any of your concern, doctor." Jackson wanted to lunge at the guy and rip him to shreds. This asshole was toying with him. He knew Jackson was standing in the kitchen the whole time. He knew that Jackson knew he was just leading April on. He knew and he had no shame. This guy played dirty. "Move out the way, I wanna talk to April." Mark shook his head, "April doesn't want to talk to you." Jackson snarled, "What the hell are you, her bodyguard? Let her tell me herself if that's the case." April walked out from behind Mark and finally spoke up, "I've told you numerous times Jackson, I don't wanna talk to you." Her voice was so soft, so sad, so broken. Jackson could feel the last bit of himself, that was trying to stay together, break apart. "Please April, I am so sorry. You don't know how sorry I am. I know this is all my fault, but please just give me a chance. You're my best friend and everything we went through together was real! It wasn't a **lie**! I put so much emotion into this too. All those feelings were real! I felt them too! You're not the only one! I was there for you, because I wanted to be. I was there for you, because you were ALWAYS there for me and I could NEVER repay you back for any of that, but I will spend the rest of my life trying. I took care of you because I felt this unexplainable need to. April, I've told you so much, and I've came to you for help with all my problems, you're not the only one that is hurt here! Just please April, give me a chance!" Jackson watched as April lowered her head. She was so quiet, almost like she was talking to herself, but Jackson was able to make out her next words, "You listened to everything…you just…Jackson, I'm sorry, but I just can't trust you anymore." And with that being said, she walked passed Mark and Jackson and headed upstairs to her room.

Mark chuckled, "You're pathetic, Jackson." He walked pass Jackson and was on his way to the room he currently resided in with Alex. "You are too, Mark." Mark stopped and turned around. Jackson still had his back to him, but Mark could tell in his stance that Jackson was a mess right now. He chuckled one last time before he told the young doctor, "The things we do when we're in love, hah, now that's pathetic." Jackson turned around and looked at Mark with a glare. "I'm not in love with April." Mark smirked, "Keep lying to yourself, I don't care, but you know the truth is gonna end up coming out." And with that Mark turned around and continued on his way to his 'room'.

_You lie to yourself, so you won't get hurt. You lie to others to protect yourself. You lie to the world to make that lie true, but when it comes to the person who this lie is centered around, all you want to do is tell them the truth, but you can't, because you lied too much._

**Author's Note:**** And we are done with chapter 4! Heck yea! I feel pumped! So yea I shall be updating this next week on Thursday so yea! But keep an eye out for my other story Dr. Kepner's Inappropriate Dream. I'll be updating that and I'm also hoping to get the sequel out for The First Step In Healing **_**(Finding That Special Someone)**_**. So yea! Haha well I really hope you guys enjoyed this and umm..hmmm… ohh! Like I said before Review please! I'd really appreciate it! So yea… THANK YOU! Ja! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**** So I am back! Finally got the internet up here, and if I believed in coincidences, I'd say this was one of them. I got internet the day Grey's Anatomy's new season aired and I updated Lie To Me the same day as well. Well technically the day after, but hey that's just splitting hairs now. Haha Well anyways! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I hope it was worth the incredibly long wait! I shall be updating a lot more now, seeing as I now have internet. :] **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Grey's Anatomy in any shape or form! Nor do I own any of it's characters. I only own this story! ENJOY! **

**Lie To Me**

_By:DevastatingLoveLetters_

April couldn't believe that Jackson would eavesdrop on such a private conversation like that. What the hell was he thinking? Okay, yeah sure, she and Mark should have picked another MORE private place to talk, but Jackson should have had the decency to just walk away when he heard them talking.

April looked over to the right of her bed at the small kitten sleeping next to her. The kitten had found a nice cuddle buddy with the stuffed panda bear that her young patient had given her. She couldn't help but smile well watching the scene before her. The kitten and small toy really did make her feel a bit better, even if for a moment. It was actually pretty surprising seeing as April never saw herself as being the kind of girl who found comfort in an animal or small toy. She turned her gaze back up to her ceiling, the whole scene from downstairs replaying in her mind.

_"Please April, I am so sorry. You don't know how sorry I am. I know this is all my fault, but please just give me a chance. You're my best friend and everything we went through together was real! It wasn't a __**lie**__! I put so much emotion into this too. All those feelings were real! I felt them too! You're not the only one! I was there for you, because I wanted to be. I was there for you, because you were ALWAYS there for me and I could NEVER repay you back for any of that, but I will spend the rest of my life trying. I took care of you because I felt this unexplainable need to. April, I've told you so much, and I've came to you for help with all my problems, you're not the only one that is hurt here! Just please April, give me a chance!" _

Should she really? Should she trust him again? She felt the familiar stinging sensation occur at the back of her eyes and make its way forward. She wanted to! She really did, but she couldn't, because he had chosen this. He was the one who ignored her first, so why was he playing victim? Wasn't all this what he wanted? She sighed and rolled over on her side. How did everything become such a mess?

She closed her eyes, wishing time could just go back, wishing she could have stopped Jackson from ever dating Lexie! _'Ugh! I can't believe I'm being so bitter! Sure Lexie was the cause of all this mess, but she only did it because she was jealous. And jealousy is a part of a relationship. Jackson was the one that messed everything up. Instead of just talking to me and asking me, he decided to just ACT! Act as if I actually was in love with him! What the hell possessed him into thinking it was even actually TRUE! That stupid, arrogant bastard!' _

April was mad, and she was determined! She was going right downstairs and up to Jackson and telling him that he ruined everything for a stupid rumor, that wasn't even true! She couldn't believe she even thought about possibly forgiving that jerk. She decided then that she was no longer going to be the girl that everyone rejected, even when she didn't confess to them! Even when she didn't even possess those kinds of feelings for them! That punk was going to hear it from her.

She marched down the stairs, passed a bored looking Mark drinking water in the kitchen, passed the downstairs bathroom, and straight into Jackson's room. She was met by two pairs of eyes staring back at her, surprised. She hadn't even heard Lexie come in. Oh well, that didn't matter because she was going to get this off her chest now. She didn't care who heard it, all she cared about was making her feelings known.

"W-what do you want, April?" April's eyes snapped over to Lexie who now had a slightly irritated look on her face. "I only came in here to get something off my chest." Lexie cut in before April could continue, "Oh and what would that be?" April could see Lexie's stance turn to one that was guarded. She had crossed her arms and shifted all of her weight to her right leg, slightly leaning against the side of the bed. April then shifted her gaze over to Jackson, who stood there looking as if he was seeing a ghost.

"I thought you and Jackson should know that, you are wrong. I don't love Jackson. I never seen him in that way and honestly I don't think I ever could, especially now." April then turned all of her attention onto Jackson at this point. "You did all of this for nothing. You acted on something that wasn't even true, and now our friendship is over 'cause of that. I just thought you should know." April felt that irritating lump start to form in her throat and she could feel that her eyes we're becoming heavy. She looked over at Lexie and slightly bowed her head and whispered, "Both of you. I thought that both of you should know." She nodded her head once and quickly turned on her heels and marched out the door. She passed Mark, who had been standing at the hall entrance, listening to the whole thing. He sighed and decided to follow her up to her room. Sure, he wanted to make Lexie jealous by using April, but he wasn't completely heartless. He had just listened to a young girl, rip her own heart out and **lie** to herself and the guy she loves. And he had just witness her walk away from someone she had probably never pictured herself ever walking away from. No one deserved to be alone after doing all of that, going through all of that; no one.

April went to close her bedroom door behind her, but Mark caught it. "Hey, I thought you might need someone to talk to." April let him in, even though all she wanted to be was alone at that moment. She didn't think saying all of that would hurt so much. She had said it because she believed it was the truth, but then, why was she hurting so much. Why did seeing Jackson's reaction to everything she said, kill her inside. He looked so hurt. Like he wanted to cry, but Jackson never cries! _'H-he told me! He told me he hardly ever cries! So, why did what I say make him look as if he were/ Why do I feel so horrible?'_

April was pulled from her thoughts by Mark's voice, "Look, Kepner, you really shouldn't have gone down there and said all of that. I mean, don't get me wrong, I hate that damn Avery, but no one deserves that kind of reaction; those kind of words. And you didn't deserve having to say them. I know that what you said wasn't true. You were just lying to him and yourself. And one day, you're going to look back on all of this and wis-".

She couldn't take it anymore. She slammed her hands down on her dresser counter. "D-don't okay? J-just don't! I know what I feel and I know what I said down there was the truth! I told him because he deserved to know! He is the reason why I feel like this!" April turned on her heels and glared at Mark, "He's the reason why I'm in so much pain! I didn't do ANYTHING wrong! I was there for him, I cared for him, and I tried my best to make him happy, an-and he goes and does THIS to me! It's not fair! I never wanted this! I don't want this!"

Mark walked across the room towards April. She was startled by the sudden movement and stepped back away from him, only to run into her dresser. He stopped an inch away from April and looked down into her eyes. "M-Mark, w-what are you doing?" He chuckled lightly and bent down and lightly brushed his lips against hers. April's eyes shot wide open.

_Downstairs [In Jackson's room]_

"Wow. Can you believe that girl?" Lexie let a dour laugh escape past her lips. "I can't believe she actually came down here and said all of that. She sure can be quite" Jackson's eyes flashed towards her, stopping her from continuing. "Quite what Lexie?" She could here in his voice that he was frustrated, but she could also hear the tone of sadness in his voice. She gasped.

"Oh my god. Oh my god! Jackson, don't tell me that all of that actually got to you! I'm your girlfriend! Remember? What the hell are you thinking Jackson? What the hell are you feeling?" Jackson growled, "I don't know, Lexie! I honestly don't, okay! I just I need some time alone to think. Please?"

Lexie scoffed. "I can't believe this Jackson." She went to walk out his room, but stopped at the doorway, "You know, most guys wouldn't have a problem with this. Most guys would see what was right in front of them." She then grabbed the door handle and marched out, slamming the door behind her. Jackson didn't mind though. He just laid back on his bed and looked up at the ceiling.

He could feel his heart beating sporadically. Hearing April say all those words to him, crushed him. Everything felt heavy to him. He felt as though he couldn't even lift his own head, if he wanted to. She said she didn't love him, so what. That shouldn't matter to him, but it did. It mattered a whole lot to him. Lexie had just stormed out of the room, pretty much stating that she knew he was confused on what women he wanted, but he couldn't find any ounce of him to care about that; about following her.

_'What is wrong with me? I have a Lexie! Why isn't that enough?'_ He felt his heart jump into his throat, his eyes began to sting, and his stomach was clenching uncontrollably. And before he could even stop them from coming, the tears made their descent down the sides of his temples. _'Lexie's not enough, because I don't want Lexie…I want April.'_ It took losing her, for him to realize that she was all he ever really wanted. All he ever really needed.

_'No! I'm being an idiot! I'm just confused, because of everything going on. I'm just upset because I lost my best friend.'_ He shook his head at that last thought. _'No, I didn't lose my best friend. I'm going to win her trust back, and then everything will go back to normal. Everything will be fine again.'_ Avery turned on his side and looked over at the clock on his nightstand. It was barely 3:14 and he was already done for the day. He decided to call it an exceptionally early day and go to sleep.

_It's funny how you can come so close to admitting the truth, but right when it's about to come out, you hold your tongue and let the lie seep through…again._

**Author's Note:**** Well I hope you all enjoyed. Please review and give me any feedback you'd like! :] Oh! And quick side note, did you guys see the subtle moments between April and Jackson on the new episode. Even though they were not really romantic, they are sweet. I think that is why I love this pairing so very much, because even though I am not sure they will have any kind of romantic relationship, they do have this connection with each other. They have these sweet tiny moments and you can just really see them as good friends to one another, even though they fuss and get intrusive with each other. They have really do have this connection with each other. It's sweet. :] well okay! Enough with my rambling! I hope you all enjoyed! Please review! Thanks!**

**Opps! P.S. I have read back and I seriously feel like I am making Lexie and Mark out as these not so good people, when in all honesty I really do like Mark. He's a sweet guy! And as for Lexie, well I may not really care for her character, I still respect her character. She has some good qualities to her. I enjoy her character more then I did in the past, is what I am trying to say. Haha okay NOW bye! :] **


End file.
